In the prior art from French Patent FR-2 142 627 there is known a toothed wheel comprising a conductive strip fixed to the front face by means of lugs produced by cutting and raising of a blank. These lugs pass through the covering of the front face at the level of apertures and are bordered in the base by recesses provided in the rear face of the covering. This embodiment requires several machining and assembly operations which has an effect on the cost price.